Quote:Mike Novick
This is a list of memorable quotes from Mike Novick. Day 1 * David Palmer: Sorry to wake you like this, Mike, but something's come up. I was hoping to keep you out of it. * Mike Novick: I'm your Chief of staff, David. I shouldn't be kept out of anything. * David Palmer: It was a private matter. * Mike Novick: You're running for president. Nothing's private anymore. ("Day 1: 5:00am-6:00am") *'Sherry Palmer:' What do you think Mike?? *'Mike Novick:' Don't put me in the middle of it. *'Sherry Palmer:' Well isn't that your job, to be in the middle of it? For crying out loud Mike, it's your job on the line too! ("Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am") Day 2 * Mike Novick: Do you happen to know if Jack Bauer is still trying to find evidence that the recording was fabricated? * Ryan Chappelle: Yes, I believe he is, but he's operating outside of our authority. * Mike Novick: I want you to assist his investigation. * Ryan Chappelle: Sir, I don't even know where he is. * Mike Novick: Then find him. * Ryan Chappelle: Mr. Novick, I'm not sure why you're asking me to do this, but I was told we're already at war, and to proceed accordingly. * Mike Novick: We're not at war yet, you have 30 minutes to report back to me the findings of Bauer and your efforts. * Ryan Chappelle: But, sir--- * Mike Novick: (in a stern voice) That's a direct order, Ryan! You have my channel, I want you to call me back on this line. That's all! (hangs up) ("Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am") *'David Palmer:' I'm relieving you from your post, effective immediately. *'Mike Novick:' Yes, Mr. President. ("Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am") Day 5 * Charles Logan: What is it, Mike? * Mike Novick: David Palmer's been assassinated. ("Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am") * Aaron Pierce: (after an intimate moment with First Lady Martha Logan) Mike, I want you to know nothing happened in there. * Mike Novick: (skeptically) Whatever didn't happen, just make sure it doesn't happen again. ("Day 5: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * Karen Hayes: Is there anything else you want to tell me? * Mike Novick: Nothing that I can say with any authority. All I know is that...it's been a strange night. (pauses) I'm sorry I couldn't be more helpful. * Karen Hayes: No--actually, Mike, you've been very helpful. Thank you.("Day 5: 1:00am-2:00am") * Charles Logan: I don't see where any of this becomes your business, Mike. * Mike Novick: I'll tell you where, Mr. President. I'm your Chief of Staff - if there's something going on that I don't know about that involves national security, it is my business. * Charles Logan: This isn't national security, Mike - it's our marriage. ("Day 5: 2:00am-3:00am") * Jack Bauer: Yeah? * Mike Novick: The President has just notified Secret Service he's going to be delayed. * Jack Bauer: How long? * Mike Novick: ''' He didn't say, but Mrs. Logan knows we need as much time as possible. Jack... if Logan doesn't confess... how far are you actually willing to go? * '''Jack Bauer: As far as I have to. ("Day 5: 5:00am-6:00am") Novick, Mike